The Untouchable Rose
by LuLu Reader
Summary: this is a story were girl and boy hate each other. so we all know whats going to happen right? they'll fall passionately in love, of course But can the two stubborn, brilliant, and completely crazy lovers ever work it all out, or will love break them all?
1. first 3 years

Unfortunately, some of the things you are reading do not belong to me, they mostly all belong to J.K. Rowling, who is a ab-fab writer and I wouldn't have it any other way!

First year

'It's finally September 1st! I was heading to Hogwarts today! What if I'm not in Gryffindor? Oh, I hope I'm in Gryffindor! ` These thoughts kept whizzing around Rose Weasley's little head. She could barely contain her excitement; she kept chatting so much and loudly that people passing by noticed and gave her annoyed looks. She didn't even notice and if she did she wouldn't have cared, cause she would be at Hogwarts later that day and nothing could spoil her mood. When she got to platform 9, she was trying to cross through platform 9¾ at kings cross, and she was walking faster than normal pace, so she didn't notice a boy passing by. Rose accidentally knocked into him and almost fell over but he caught her wrist and steadied her. She turned to see who had helped her, and was about to thank him when he turned around and walked off somewhere behind her family. All she got to see of the boy was that he had shocking blonde hair. She didn't have time to see where he went though, cause right then her family turned around to see why she hadn't gone through yet.

"Rosie, honey, don't worry you're not going to crash into the wall, its ok." Said her dad, Ron Weasley.

He obviously thought that she hadn't gone because she was scared she would crash, and that just further proved that no one had seen the mysterious boy she had knocked into. Rose decided it would take less time to correct them than it would to just move on, so quickly ran through the barrier and came out on the other side. She waited patiently for her family to come out and when they did they set off to find our various cousins, aunts, uncles, and so forth. In a matter of a few minutes her dad found her uncle Harry just a little ways away. He was talking to Albus about something, and Albus looked just as nervous and scared as Rose did. She walked over to him, and immediately started talking about Hogwarts all over again. Rose noticed her parents talking to Albus's parents and couldn't help but hear what they were saying.

"So that's little Scorpius," her dad was saying, looking over into the corner of the platform. Rose followed his gaze and saw the boy that had helped her on the other side of the barrier. Rose gasped so quietly, only Albus heard, and he was about to ask what was up but right then Rose's dad turned to her and said, "make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sakes, don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school," said her mum, Hermione Granger, but she was half-stern, half amused saying this.

"Your right, sorry..But don't get_ too_ friendly with him though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood. " he added, unable to stop himself. Rose cocked and eyebrow at this, and couldn't imagine any reason why her parents wanted her to beat this random boy.

"Ron, enough, please-" her mum began but was cut off by James, Rose's cousin, who ran up eager to tell some news. The adults turned their heads and listened, the argument completely forgotten for now.

Rose was only half listening, she was also still trying to process why she had to beat this boy. Not that she had a problem with it, she loved learning and being good at school, but why him in particular? She shook her head and focused her attention back on James, who was really excited about something.

Second year

Rose was walking back to the Gryffindor common room with Albus, who had become an even closer best friend to her since this past year, when they heard a scream around the corner. They each looked at the other and with a quick nod from Albus, hurried around the corner, where they found a small girl, who seemed their age, on the floor clutching her head, where green warts seemed to be growing. Standing around her were four boys, all laughing and jeering at the poor girl.

"Oi, Malfoy! What you do?" Albus yelled.

Scorpius Malfoy looked around with horror for a second, expecting a prefect, or a teacher, but upon seeing Rose and Albus, smirked that annoying smirk.

"Nothing, Potter, just teaching a _Mudblood _her place."

"Why you horrible, foul, ugly-" Rose started shouting but Albus grabbed her shoulders, and tried to stop her from hitting him but she couldn't stand it, she yanked herself out of his grasp and ran up to Malfoy.

"You sicken me. She is probably a 10 times better person than something as disgusting as you. You should go take a LONG walk off a SHORT pier, or should I say _slither,_ you foul slytherin_." _Rose said, her blue sapphire eyes glaring into his deep grey eyes with as much venom as possible.

Scorpius stood stock still, his eyes showing shock, anger, and even sadness for a fraction of a second before he wiped his face away of all emotion and smirked down at Rose, making her angrier than ever.

"I suggest you leave now or you might actually get what you really deserve. And I promise you, you won't enjoy it." Albus said venomously, pulling Rose behind him so she wouldn't do anything to rash.

Scorpius didn't say anything, but smirked, and turned around and left, his friends following faithfully, but not before sending Albus and Rose certain foul remarks, and rude hand gestures. When they were all gone, Rose and Albus turned to the girl on the floor, who was still clutching her head, muffling her uncontrollable sobbing.

"Hi, uh.. Are you ok?" Rose asked tentatively.

The girl turned and looked at Rose and Albus, but didn't answer.

"Hey, do you think you can make it to the hospital wing?" Albus asked.

"Y-y-yes-s." She said, still somewhat sobbing. Rose and Albus slowly walked forward and helped her up and carried her to the hospital wing, where madam Pomfrey immediately began helping the poor girl. She said that she would be fine, and well within a day and Albus and Rose could hurry up to bed.

The next day Rose and Albus decided to visit the girl in the hospital wing, but when they got there they heard she had already been released and had gone down to breakfast. Rose and Albus then hurried down to breakfast themselves, and found the girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was hard to recognize exactly without the green warts, but they did recognize her as a girl in their year, and even in Gryffindor but they hadn't ever really talked before. They walked up and asked to sit with her. When she saw them she blushed, but said yes, and they sat.

Rose was never good with awkward silences so she decided to break it and introduce herself and Albus.

"Hi, I um, I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin, and best friend, Albus Potter." She said.

The girl looked up and said, "I know who you are, of course, everyone does. But I'm Lucille Moon. And thank you very much for last night too." she blushed, and quickly looked back down at her now empty plate.

"Hey, it's no problem, Malfoy can be a serious git, and it was good to have a reason to tell him off last night," Said Rose, smiling.

They chuckled nervously, and decided to drop last night and get to know each other.

Lucille was a muggle born with long flowy dark brown hair that had natural highlights, which if caught in the light right, shimmered gorgeously. She was as short as Rose, who was shorter than Albus, and both had similar scrawny bodies. Her face was tan, even in mid January, and she had bright brown eyes, the color of warm chocolate. She was into most the same stuff as Rose, and all of them, Albus, Lucille, and Rose, had the same class schedule. They headed off to transfiguration, knowing Professor Eugene wouldn't be happy if they were late. This was the start of a Great friendship.

Third year

"Good Job everyone!" Lucille shouted as they walked back from the quidditch pitch, a huge smile plastered on her brilliant face. She had come to know the family through the year, and they had all loved her, especially Rose's brother Hugo, who had just started at Hogwarts this year. He had a major crush on her, and when she came he mysteriously walked off. Rose was on the quidditch team and so were Al, Lucille and James. Rose was keeper, Al was chaser, Lucille was also a chaser, and a bloody good one at that, and James was seeker and captain of the Gryffindor team. They had just played against slytherin and won 250-110. Just as James walked away after telling them, as always, there was going to be a victory party later in the common room, a certain tall blonde headed slytherin walks up.

Scorpius had grown over the year and was now about a foot taller than Rose, who had seemed to grow about 3 inches since 1st year. Scorpius had a pale face with sharp features, but they were by far softer than his dad's and even since 1st year, the edges of his defined face seemed to soften just a tad. Also his hair had seemed to darken over the past few years and was still a shocking bright color, but with darker undertones, making it seem to have depth. Even Rose couldn't deny that he was good looking, as much as she wished she could.

"Oi, move will you," he said, glaring at each of them.

Rose, turned around and scoffed, "what'll you do if we don't?"

Scorpius walked up to her, and even though he was awful closer than she liked, she didn't back down.

"Why not just bugger off will you?" she shouted at him, and pushed him back a little.

"Or what? Two blood traitors and a Mudblood going to fight us?" he said and motioned to his three cronies, Leo, Crabbe, and Nott. They all smirked and laughed stupidly.

"Don't you call her that, you pathetic arse, " said Al, walking right up to Malfoy. However, Lucille pulled Al back, and said, "Let's go, Professor Eugene is coming this way, come on! It's not even worth it anyway!" And she tugged on Rose and Albus's sleeves, until they followed, leaving Scorpius and the others laughing, that is until Professor Eugene turned around and scolded them for who knows what a reason, and made them go back to their own common room.

Authors Note- this is a story I've wanted to write for a long time, but I have gotten a lot of ideas from other ff stories, and of course J.K. Rowling, but this story I'm writing is all the stories I have read about Scorpius and rose, and the way I would have wanted them to really be. Don't hate me please! Some of it is my own creativity, so I would like to think some of the credit goes to me. please enjoy and Review!

P.S. the long walk off a short pier I got from my teacher, so props to her for that comment(:


	2. years 4 and 5

Fourth year

It was snowing and the snow was slowly collecting on top of Rose's brunette curly hair. She was walking back from Hagrid's cozy Hut with Al, making her way to the great hall. Her hand were freezing, and all she wanted to do was get inside warmth, but across the field, and right where she was heading was none other than Malfoy.

"Come on Al, let's go this way, I don't want to run into him and ruin this fine day," Rose said through clenched teeth. And she led Al away and over to the doors that lead off to the Green houses, but even though she didn't want to run into him, apparently Scorpius had seen her and decided to scare the living wits out of her. Right when she turned into the castle, Scorpius jumped out in front of her, and she screamed and hit him in the stomach out of instinct. He doubled over and tried to catch his breath, while Rose also tried to calm down. When he was finally able to talk he said, "Why the hell did you hit me?"

I widened my eyes, and said back, "You're not serious? You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Fifth year

Rose and her best friends, Lucille and Albus were all walking together towards charms when they heard a peel of laughter, and a couple giggles. They turned the corner to find a group of slytherin girls all gathered around a smaller group of slytherin guys. Scorpius was with them. In fact, Scorpius was why most of the girls were there. Meanwhile, besides the fact that they followed Scorpius around everywhere, most of the guys were there because of Alina Stripe. She was the leader of the slytherin girls, where Scorpius was the leader for the guys. It was always obvious when she flirted with Scorpius, but she never seemed to actually catch his interest, which was surprising as how gorgeous she was. She was tall, thin, but curvy in the right places. She had long blond hair, but fair skin, and her features were small and petite. Every guy Rose and Lucille could think of liked her, or at least liked looking at her. Just as they passed by Scorpius and Alina, Scorpius turned and noticed them. Alina saw him look away and followed his gaze, her beautiful smile quickly becoming a frown.

"Oh look who it is, the Gryffin-dorks, " Alina said loudly, laughing at her own pathetic joke with everyone else.

Rose turned her head to see who all was there, but as she looked she saw Scorpius not laughing at Alina's joke which most guys found funny just cause it was Alina saying it. He was smiling slightly but he wasn't taking the chance to actually make fun of Al, Rose and Lucille as well, and the smile didn't quite reach his eyes either. When Rose looked at him, and for a second he looked back at her, but she turned away and followed Al and Lucille to charms, trying to ignore as best they could the jeers and catcalls the other slytherin's were still shouting, all the while thinking that there was something in his steel grey eyes that she hadn't seem ever before. But a moment later she shook herself and told herself she was just being stupid, she hadn't seen anything.


	3. back again for year 6

Hey all you guys, I know I haven't written in forever, but I'm going to try to keep it up more, just please bear with me, cause I've got a lot going on right now and all. I know this chapter kind of sucks, but hey, I haven't had much good inspiration, so any idea might help.. (: R&R please!

I was sitting by the window in the living room, reading one of her grandfather's muggle books he loved, but it was honestly not even vaguely interesting to me anymore. I looked down at my prefects badge again, wondering what this year would be like, then tried reading the book again. After what seemed like reading the page 5 times I huffed and slammed the book shut. My dog, Eggo, jumped and raised his head to look at me, somewhat giving me an expression like _thank-you-so-much-for-waking-me!_ I loved my dog, and leaned over to give him a big hug. He was a big dog, a Great Dane to be exact, and I had had since nearly starting Hogwarts. Just as I was getting up to go to the kitchen, her family walked in to the house coming back from just visiting the burrow.

"Hey Rosie Posie, how's your head-ache honey? Feeling better?" Said my dad, Ron Weasley.

"Yeah dad, thanks, its all better," I said back.

Hugo's eyes lit up and he just had to ask, "in that case, Rose could you make me some choco chip cookies?" he said, his eyes just begging. I sighed, knowing he would just guilt me into it sooner or later, no matter how much I didn't want to make them.

"Fine Hugo, but only because I know you'll bother me until I do," she said.

"Thank you, thank you! You know I only ask you because you make the best ever cookies!" He said, smiling wide. I couldn't help but laugh and go into the kitchen and get started baking. Shortly after I put the first batch into the oven, my mom came in.

"Hey mom, sorry I didn't go today but my headache was a major pain," I said.

She shook her head and dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand, "it's ok, I know how some time alone would be nice," she said. Then she looked worriedly up at me and said, "but honey, have you been ok lately? You've been seeming extremely stressed and quiet lately."

I forced a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm completely fine mom." I knew I could never tell her the truth that I was totally falling apart because of school. It was almost a week away from going back for 6th year, and I didn't know if I wanted to go back to be honest. In the last year or so I realized that even if I had common sense and street smarts, I had no book smarts like my mom. I was smart, but I knew I could never live up to her, the most brilliant witch, let alone muggle born, to grace her ways through Hogwarts. During the last few years I had even broke down in the middle of studying, completely giving up. However, as hard and demanding as it was to try to be as good as my mom, it was even harder to ever even think of telling her or my dad that I just couldn't do it anymore. I wanted freedom, and the ability to goof off, but that just wasn't going to happen, not to me.

My mom looked at me like she knew I was lying, but the buzzer went off for the cookies interrupting her and Hugo of course immediately ran into the kitchen eager to fill his ever growing sweet tooth. I smiled and ate the cookies with him, filling us 2 glasses of milk. We sat in silence then eating our cookies, but I could feel my mom's eyes on me a lot. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence I got up, put my things away and went upstairs. Where I laid down, and tried to think of how I could not disappoint my parents, or in other words, I thought of how this next year, and the one after that even, were going to be my own personal hell. Not to mention Scorpius Malfoy would still be at Hogwarts with me too. Oh goody.

"Hurry up Rose; you don't want to be late!" My dad shouted upstairs for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and continued to go at the pace I had been going before, extremely slow. In all the years I had gone to Hogwarts, and all the years the people older than me had, had I ever once heard of a person getting left behind by the Hogwarts Express. Finally I packed the last of my things, and dragged my heavy trunk down the steep steps. I was halfway down however, when my trunk decided to go down ahead of me, knocking me down. I fell the rest of the way down, landing horribly on my wrist. All the air seemed to rush out of me in one moment, and all I could do was moan in pain. I quickly readjusted myself and found my back and head to hurt a little, but nothing like my wrist, however I just tried to pretend it was fine and shake it off, not wanting a big ruckus about my little injury. I kicked my trunk in anger, but pulled it to Hugo's stuff with my unhurt arm.

"Ok everybody, we will be using apparition to get to Kings Cross station. Hugo you will go with your mom, and Rose you're going to go with me. Ok? Let's get going. "Said dad.

Everyone nodded and stood to get ready to go. Mom grabbed Hugo's trunk and Hugo's hand, and with a tiny _pop_ they apparated away. My dad came up and grabbed my trunk and reached to grab my hand, but I asked for just one moment to say bye to Eggo. I went over and hugged him very tightly, then planted a sloppy kiss on his big head.

"Are you ready to go now?" said my dad, impatient as ever. I laughed and held out my hand, but too late did I realize I held out my injured hand, and as he grabbed it tightly I gasped, my eyes watering slightly. Before he knew what why I reacted like that though, we were appareting and I had the air sucked out of me. I couldn't breathe, and felt completely uncomfortable. When I felt land beneath me, I fell to my knees and sucked in big gulps of air, while somewhat cradling my injured wrist. I hated apparition, and would rather use other methods, but it was faster than anything else I knew of. My dad helped me up, and soon we were off heading to the station. My dad had had us apparate into a small alley across from the station, so no muggles would see us, and my mom and brother had gone ahead so 4 people wouldn't be coming out of an alley suspiciously. We entered the station and immediately made our way to the very familiar 9 ¾ platform, crossing through to the other side effortlessly. Once on the other side, i went straight to where I was supposed to meet my family. Hugo and my mom where there already along with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily.

"Rose!" said James, running up and giving me a bone crushing hug. He liked to do that, for what reason nobody knew.

"Hey James," I said once he put me down at last. I smiled at him, noticing how much taller he had gotten over the years. I loved my cousin, and we were very close, but I was just beginning to think how strange it would be not to have him at Hogwarts this year. But turned away and looked at Albus.

"Hey Al, wow haven't you got tall?" I asked, laughing. I only came up to his collar bone, but it was an improvement from last year, where I was the 3rd shortest in my year. Lucille beat me there; she was only 5' flat, while I was a 5'1. Al laughed and said, "I'm almost 6' now Shorty." While patting my head. I gawked up at him, and he laughed at my expression, then looked over my shoulder at something. I just barely turned around when my best friend cried out my name, and jumped into a massive hug. I laughed and tried to pry her off of me, but to no success.

"Lucille, I need to breathe!" I said in an overdramatic tone, laughing.

"Rose! I haven't seen you in what? 3 weeks? I need some love back dahhling!" she laughed at me, then finally breaking loose of the suffocating hug, turned and look at Al.

"Oh, hey Al," she said, and I knew she wanted to give him a hug too, too bad she didn't know he wanted to hug her so bad too. Rose rolled her eyes at the obvious lovers, and turned away to give them time to catch up.

That's when I saw him. Scorpius Malfoy was just looking over at me, standing across the platform with his family, about to get on the train. Just as I met his eyes he looked away, but I was sure that he had been watching me for a while and that gave me a funny feeling.

"Ok loves, time to get on the train!" said Aunt Ginny, trying to get all the family onto the train. I said good-bye to my parents, kissing their cheeks, and went onboard the train. I had to go to the prefects meeting first, so I went there immediately, but then once it was over, I left in search of the compartment full of my friends and family. As I looked for the compartment, I sensed someone watching me, so I turned around and looked behind me but no one was there. I sighed and quickly turned back around, only to see Lucille just inches in front of me all of a sudden. I screamed and fell backwards, landing again on my injured wrist, wincing when I did.

"What were you doing?" said Lucille, genuinely curious.

"Nothing, until you scared the blood hell out of me!" I snapped.

She couldn't resist, she laughed and helped me up, then lead me down the hallway.

"C'mon, we the compartment a little ways up the train," she said.

I nodded then followed her all the way to the compartment. Albus was there already, and James and Lily were in the doorway about to leave, when we got there. Me and Lucille scooted around them and sat down, Lucille conveniently next to Albus. I smiled and noticed the seat next to me was occupied. Michael Brascia, a Ravenclaw, and probably one of the hottest guys in our year was sitting next to me. He noticed me looking at him, and I blushed, caught red handed for ogling.

"Hey Rose," he said casually.

"Hey Michael," I said back. I hadn't ever really been smooth with guys, so it was no shocker that I couldn't come up with anything cleverer than that.

He smiled though, and kept the conversation going most of the way to Hogwarts, and to be honest I was rather enjoying myself with him. He was extremely funny, and down to earth. When we were getting close to Hogwarts the boys left so we could change into our robes, and we did the same for them, and we got there just before it was about to rain. We took the short walk to the carriages and all squeezed together into one. When we got to the school, Michael left for the Ravenclaw table and I joined Lucille and Albus at the Gryffindor table. The sorting hats song was long, telling us to be true to ourselves and push beyond what others expect. I wasn't really paying attention because I was starving, not have eaten much of anything all day. Finally when the sorting was over after what seemed like forever, the glorious food filled the tables. I dug in. either I was so hungry, or it was really as good as it tasted but,I just couldn't seem to stop. Finally when the last of the food disappeared again, and my belly was full, we listened to headmistress McGonagall's final words before going back to the common rooms. Where me and everyone else, fell into a deep and happy sleep.


	4. a trip to the hospital wing

The first week went by fast, as always. The 1st years ogling around Hogwarts, and me being a prefect having to help them in any ways I could. I wouldn't mind being prefect, if it didn't already add onto my list of stuff I always had to be doing. Like studying, studying, stopping all the pranks and bad behavior that I saw, and studying some more. Did I mention studying? This year seemed to be so hard, in potions and charms especially. My two worst subjects. And it didn't help that Malfoy seemed to always have prefect's duty with me, AND he was good at both those subjects! Well to be honest, he was good at all the subjects. But maybe the thing I could not stand the most, he is now officially the hottest guy at school. His hair had seemed to darken over the summer, which made any girl just want to run their hands through it. Then his eyes are a piercing grey blue that you could look into for hours on end. He had gotten taller over the summer too; probably standing at a good 6'3, or around Albus's height. Now you see my dilemma. I hate him, but he's just too gorgeous not to stare at. And it just so happened I did, a lot, but only because we had ¾ of our classes together, and prefects duty together.

"Rose?" said a deep voice behind me. I jumped, having been lost in my thoughts for a while now. I turned around and looked at who had spoken. Speak of the devil, it was Scorpius Malfoy.

"What?" I said back.

He smirked, and said, "Headmistress McGonagall wants you and me in her office tonight. 8 o' clock sharp."

"What does she need us for?" I asked.

"I dunno, prefects duty most likely. Why else would she need just me and you?" he said, rhetorically.

I answered anyway, "Oh maybe she's found out you really are that big a git, and she wants to double team you. That sounds good to me." I said laughing, while also turning back around in my chair.

I hadn't heard Malfoy get so close, but suddenly he was right next to my ear, and he whispered, "Very funny Weasley." I shuddered, and jammed my elbow back hard, successfully hitting his lower stomach. He doubled over for a minute, then straightened up and said, "Bloody hell Weasley, what in Merlin's sake was that for?" I smirked, and said, "Opps, you spooked me, and that was instinct. Maybe next time you shouldn't get so close, might save you some pain there big boy." And with that I grabbed my things, and walked out of the library, and back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Rose, it's getting to be near 8, shouldn't you go now?" said Lucille.

I groaned. I was very comfy, sitting upside down on the old, maybe 100 year old couch, and having a paper ball war with Albus. He was winning, deciding to take all the paper balls, and throw them all at me at once, causing me to squeal and get some very disapproving looks. I knew it was only because I was prefect that I got those looks for goofing off, but I didn't care at the moment. Sort of like I didn't care about the meeting with headmistress, and with Malfoy for that matter. But none the less, I got up, said bye to everyone and told them to not wait up, and walked over and out of the portrait hole, and made my way to the headmistress's office. It wasn't a long walk, and I did enjoy it, however I would have been more comfortable with it if someone was with me probably. The dark always liked to play tricks with your eyes, and it defiantly was tonight for some annoying reason. But maybe not all the shadows were tricks. As I turned the corner to get onto the hallway that led to McGonagall's office, I thought I saw something move in one of the creases in the wall. I turned to look more closely at it, but couldn't see a thing, even with my wand lit. I huffed, and turned back to the hallway, but one of the shadows far off was defiantly different than before. It was now the shape of a human form.

"S-Scorpius, this is-isn't funny, not e-even a little bit." I said, my voice shaking just a little bit. Even though I knew it was him, it still was daunting to know there was a slight chance it wasn't. I slowly walked closer, but it felt like forever before I finally got about 5 feet away from him. Then with a quick sprint I ran over and yanked on his shoulder trying to turn him around to face me. I gasped sharply, because as I touched his clothing, it suddenly fell to the ground in a lump, leaving nothing else in front of me. I sighed angrily knowing I was probably now late for the meeting with the headmistress, but if I was then that meant Scorpius was too. He had to be the one pulling the prank, so that meant that he was even further behind me. I looked behind me, and smirked to what I could see as nothing, but I knew he would see it anyway. Then I ran the rest of the way to the stairs to the office, gave the password to the stone gargoyle that guarded the office, and sprinted up to the door. I knocked twice, and heard a soft '_come in Miss. Weasley' _in reply. I opened the door, and my jaw dropped down to my feet in shock. Standing in front of me was Scorpius.

'Miss. Weasley, first of all, I would like to know why you are so late, if you would please explain. Because I know my instructions were to be here at 8 sharp, and it is almost 8:20 now." Said Headmistress's McGonagall, scornfully.

I looked down at my feet, and was about to explain, but knew that without a name to put to the prank that stalled me so long, she would not approve of my excuse, so I said instead, "well, I was studying this afternoon so much, that I decided to take a nap, and well, I guess I overslept just a tad. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Her thin lips were almost a line, a look for her that was legendary, and known by most everyone who had met her.

"You will make sure of that Miss. Weasley, you being a prefect none the less!" she said, before turning back to Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy I hope you do not mind if I relay what I've said already, again to Miss. Weasley? Good." She said, not waiting for a response. Then she turned to me,

"Mrs. Weasley, us teachers have been noticing pranks and such nonsense around the corridors at night much more frequently these days. We do not know who is behind it, but we do know that it is most defiantly a student here at the school. We would like for you and Mr. Malfoy here to have patrol one more night per usual so we can find the prankster. You will now be doing patrol Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Are you ok with this?" she asked, although she knew the answer I was going to say already.

"Yes ma'am." I said. To be completely honest, I was against having to find this stupid git doing the pranks. It was probably just a bored and restless kid or something. but it did explain the prank about the clothes outside the office tonight.

"Well, as tonight is a Monday, I ask that you two start your patrol now, and just finish at your usual time." she said, and with a good-night from me and Scorpius we left. As we were heading down the stair, Scorpius decided to be nosy, of course he would.

"So what's the real reason you were late, eh?" he said, smirking at me.

"What makes you think I was lying?" I said, shocked that he knew I really was.

"Weasley, you're a worse liar than peeves saying he didn't do anything. To be honest, I'm surprised that Headmistress McGonagall let you get away with that. It wasn't at all convincing." He said, smirking at me.

I gaped at him, "oh shut it, I came up with it on the spot. I'd like to see you do a better job! As if you could ever do better than me. HA!" I said, and started walking faster. Too bad he had longer legs and could keep up easily.

"Oh I could very well do better than you at anything, and you know it," he smirked down at me, and as we passed a window I saw his eyes. It caught me off guard, to look into them. I couldn't seem to look away; it was as if those eyes possessed me in some strange yet amazing way. He didn't look away either, but I could tell he was having the same effect I was. His face, for once, said it all. Confusion and admiration all in one, but something else was there too, some different, but good. It was like, all the years of hate and cruel tricks had morphed into something else. Something like new territory for us both. But then, I realized what I was doing. This was Scorpius freaking Malfoy I was with. No way was anything but hate there for him. I looked away from his eyes, and turned back to look in front of me, but as I started walking again, I tripped down the last few steps that I didn't know we were still on, and fell down hard, on none other than injured arm. This time worse than before though. I had been glad to say before, that throughout this week my arm had been healing and getting better, but wasn't quiet back to full health. However this fall; it was hell to my wrist. I cried out in pain, and quickly clutched my wrist to my chest. My eyes were watering in pain, but I didn't cry.

"Rose, are you ok?" said Scorpius frantically, jumping down the rest of the stairs.

Oh great, well that was total embarrassment. For one moment while I was just worried about my wrist, I forgot I was with anyone for a second, but this is just outstanding. He sees me fall so clumsily down the stairs, and I think break my wrist, and now he's going to laugh at me for an eternity. Hell I would if it weren't me being the one hurt. However, to my complete surprise, he isn't even smiling when he gets down to me.

"Rose, what did you hurt? You're wrist?" and he gently takes my arm out of my clutches, and looks at it. hes so busy looking at it even, he doesn't seem to notice my _what-the hell-are-you-doing? Why-are-you-being-..Kind-to-me? _look I'm giving him. But then I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my wrist, and I gasp sharply, before biting my lip. Scorpius looks up at me, and says,

"Sorry about that, but I'm about 80% sure it's broken. so we should take you to the hospital wing." And with that he helps me get up, and then we're off, heading towards the hospital wing. I kept glancing at him though, just to be sure it was a Malfoy I was with, and not someone who just looks oddly like him, but is actually a nice and kind person. This was a bad idea however, because as we were walking through another corridor of Hogwarts, I was sneaking a glance at him, and tripped over an overturned corner of a rug, almost falling again. Scorpius saw me starting to tumble again, but this time caught my waist just in time. I was glad it was dark for once, so he didn't see me blush.

"you really are a klutz aren't you Weasley?" he laughed, removing his arm from my waist but instead putting it around my shoulders, as if to keep me from falling again.

"I'm not so bad, it's just its dark...and I'm tired!" I said, defending myself.

He chuckled, a low deep one that I could feel through his side, which was close to my side. "Don't get all defensive on my account! We all know you trip about 3 times every day." he said.

I sighed and said, "I know I fall, but I can't help it! Just…happens, I guess. I've learned by now its helpless to try to go a day without falling." I laughed.

"Well, one day, I am going to make sure you do not fall once. Even if I have to catch you every time you're about to," he said, laughing too.

"Oh and why would you do that? What's it matter to you if I fall?" I asked, teasingly, but underneath that I was genuinely curious.

"Don't know why it matters to me, maybe just don't want to be making these damn late night hospital wing runs," he said.

"Oh," was all I said back. We walked in silence for a while, just going at a slow pace, not caring that it was taking a while to get there even though my arm still hurt, just I tried not to notice as much, and it was easier to think of it as a dull throbbing. I noticed we had taken the long way to get the wing, but I didn't remember how we ended up going this way.

"You know, I like falling sometimes. Right when your feet leave the ground, but before you hit it again," I said randomly, just speaking my thoughts.

He looked at me sideways, then laughed. It was a hearty, good laugh, and for some reason I couldn't help but join in. when we calmed down, Scorpius said, "Rose, you are so strange, but so different from all the other girls here."

I smiled uncertainly, "is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good, most defiantly good." He answered, and I could almost hear the smile through his words.

Right then we turned into the hallway leading to the hospital wing finally. We hurried up a bit down the corridor, and when we reached the door he opened it for me, and I mouthed a silent _'thank you'_ to him. Then as quietly as we could we went over the Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked. It took about 5 minutes, then we heard a scuffling behind the door, and a minute later it opened to reveal a tired Madam Pomfrey. She took a second to adjust her eyes to us, and then took in the sight of me holding my wrist. Immediately she asked what happened, and as I explained it all, she led me over to a bed, and started mixing a potion for me. I looked around the wing and noticed there was nobody here but us. Makes sense though, it was only a week back so far.

"You know Mrs. Weasley, you are the first to visit me this year, and I'd say it's the earliest you have too." said Madam Pomfrey. I blushed, and looked at Scorpius, who was of course smirking.

"Sorry to call on you so late, Madam Pomfrey." I said, noticing her tired eyes.

"Oh, don't worry love, it's my job no matter how late," she said, smiling slightly. "Now, drink this deary, and relax. Would you care to sleep here tonight or back in your common room?"

"In my common room please," I answered, grimacing as I finished off the potion. It was awful, and I felt like I was about to gag it back up.

"Ok well, I'm going to ask you to wear a brace for the next two days, just to be safe. It should heal in a day to be honest, but it will feel funny so keep it on the second day," said Madam Pomfrey.

I nodded, and got up off the bed. I hadn't noticed Scorpius was still with me until Madam Pomfrey addressed him, "Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to bring her up to her common room tonight, I really would rather make sure she doesn't fall again tonight."

He snickered, and said yes. I rolled my eyes, thanked Madam Pomfrey again, and headed off to the door at the end of the wing. I couldn't tell if Scorpius was following me or not, but didn't care either. I didn't need someone to help me walk back to the common room, like I couldn't and haven't ever done it before. I walked all the way back to the portrait of the fat lady, and finally turned around to see if Scorpius had walked back with me. I gasped when I saw him, apparently he had followed me back after all.

"Scorpius, you actually… came all the way back here?" I laughed.

"Well Rose, I had to make sure you didn't hurt yourself, as Madam Pomfrey said." He said, smirking.

I smirked, "Hm, Malfoy, do you actually care about me?"

"When did we get back to last name terms, Weasley?" he said, avoiding answering my question.

"When did first name terms start?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when you said _'Scorpius, you actually…came all the way back here?' _and I said back, _'Well Rose, I had to make sure you don't hurt yourself.'_ So basically, you started it." he said, matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room, but as I said the password to the impatient fat lady and the door opened for me, I heard Scorpius say, "G'night Rose, sleep well," and saw him turn around and head towards his common rooms in the dungeons. I looked at him while he walked away and towards his common rooms in the dungeons, then said just loud enough, "Bye Scorpius, sweet dreams." Then I walked into the common room finally, went to my dorm, and fell straight asleep, smiling all the while

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(:

A/N: short chapter, but I didn't have much time to write this since I had people over all weekend, so I could just ignore them and write this chapter out. However I wanted to write this fast, and get it to yall soon, so short is better than nothing.

Please read & review. I would like a lot of reviews before my next chapter please, all you wonderful readers(:

Reviews are inspiration to this story, and it keeps it going for sure! Thanks to all!


End file.
